


Emptiness

by ThePinappleKid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Gender Ambiguous, Gender-Neutral Pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePinappleKid/pseuds/ThePinappleKid
Summary: A constant force in everyday life





	Emptiness

-Two teens sat on the roof of an apartment complex. They were having an awkward conversation.

-"I'm empty," One of them said. They gestured at their self with an open hand. Their friend gave them a puzzled look. They didn't understand.

-The teen sighed. It was natural that their friend wouldn't understand what they constantly felt. What they felt couldn't easily be put in words, analogies can only do so much.

-"Nevermind, just forget about it" The teen felt embarrassed bringing it up. They regretted it. If talking about that nagging feeling was easy, then there wouldn't have been a need hide it. A nagging feeling that can only be put in a single word: empty.

-" It's not that I don't want to do it. It's that I can't find the motivation to do it." 

\- The empty feeling is like, a body of water, moving about without any aim, even though they have a goal. 

\- It's like having to buy the groceries, and yet, for some reason, there never seems to be a suitable reason for why they should go that day, despite the fact that the hunger should've been more than enough.

\- The feeling of being unmotivated, and uncaring. 

\- Everyday, they would stuff them self in an attempt to ease that empty feeling. It didn't matter to them how much they gain, appearances weren't a huge concern for them. 

\- That lethargy persists. An unmotivated spirit in life searching for fulfillment. They would pick up new hobbies and interests and feel a surge of energy, only for it to dissipate into unmotivated nothing. That doesn't mean they lost interest, they just lost the motivation to pursue it. An emptiness that causes strain in relationships. 

-Even so, they still want that feeling of fulfillment. Incomplete work doesn't always mean it would be incomplete forever, so the days go by, and while the emptiness still lingers, they would keep moving forward.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first work on this site! Please critique it lightly :3


End file.
